Traditional billfolds or wallets, which usually include bi-folds or tri-folds of leather, canvas, nylon, or other material, are usually bulky. When stuffed with credit cards, money, receipts, or other personal items, traditional wallets become even thicker and hard to carry. And when carried in a rear pocket, for example, sitting on such a large, bulky wallet can be uncomfortable. Sitting on such large, bulky wallets can even cause back problems in some users. Such bulky wallets are also hard to carry in a front pocket as well because of their size.
In addition to being bulky, traditional wallets made of leather or canvas, for example, tend to wear out over time. If the wear on a wallet becomes significant, the wallet may no longer securely hold the personal items of its owner.
A need thus exists for a thin, low profile wallet that is both durable and easy to carry. A need also exists for a lightweight wallet.